


Gakushuu Asano and the Violation of the Laws of Physics

by SlytherinKilljoy



Category: Assassination Classroom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gakushuu goes to Hogwarts, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, I don’t know if I’m continuing this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ok got some decent interest so I’m continuing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinKilljoy/pseuds/SlytherinKilljoy
Summary: “So you’re telling me,” Gakushuu starts, his voice deceivingly cold, “That the 6 years I spent in school learning about scientific theory and laws of physics, is now utterly useless because you can violate the law of conservation of energy with the use of a singular piece of wood.”“Yes, that’s the general idea.” Professor Dumbledore nods sagely.Gakushuu smiles politely, and resists the urge to scream.——-Gakushuu Asano is a muggleborn wizard going to Hogwarts in the same year as Harry Potter. But unlike Harry, he reacts to the magical world a bit differently. Gakushuu’s a child raised with logic—with cold hard facts and expections of perfection.Leaving behind the neat rational world he’s used to and stepping into a world of magic is the hardest thing he’s ever done.The question that still plagues him though, is “Was it worth it?”
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Albus Dumbledore, Asano Gakushuu & Asano Gakuhou, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Gakushuu Asano and the Violation of the Laws of Physics

**Author's Note:**

> Did I need another WIP? Nope, but I wrote it anyways. And yes, I do plan for Gakushuu in his 4th year to come back to Kunugigoaka during the holiday break and try to assassinate Koro-Sensei.
> 
> Also what house do you think Gakushuu should be in? Slytherin or Ravenclaw?

Mr. and Mrs. Asano from number 6 Jigoku drive were proud to say that they are a perfectly happy family, thank you very much. They are very educated, accepting people. Sure, they may push their son harder than any other parent in their neighborhood, but what goes on in their house is their business, nobody else’s.

Which is why, despite the nights where neighbors hear a young boy screaming, glass shattering, they never call the police. They consider it, but in the end, can’t really be bothered to. It’s not their business how the Asanos choose to punish their son.

So they turn a blind eye and stay out of it.

That Asano child is strange anyways. He’s  _ different _ . Everyone can tell. 

And in 21st century Japan, being different is social suicide. A nail that stands out gets hammered down.

Gakushuu Asano is an average looking child, of average height, though he’d probably hit a growth spurt soon. He doesn’t stand out, with his blonde hair cut in the same style all boys his age have, But with one look at his eyes, it’s clear he’s not a normal child.

Normal children don’t have eyes that glow violet, or a look that intense.

Mr. Asano is a polite, successful manager of one of Japan’s finest schools. With his sharp looking suits and pleasant smile, he looks like he would fit well with the well off residents of Jigoku drive.

But whenever someone interacts with him, they tend to leave with a distinct impression that they’d just failed a very difficult test. The more intelligent ones tend to pick up on the fact that they’ve been subtly insulted, though they can’t quite figure out why.

Mrs. Asano is diminutive in frame and personality. She gives the impression of someone who was once filled with passion and spirit but withered away to a husk of a woman.

She’s rarely home, preferring to spend most of her time in an art studio she rents down in town. She loses herself to her painting and sculpting, rarely home for anything other than doing her share of the chores, which she insists on splitting equally with her husband.

The neighborhood sneers at that. A wife who does nothing but arts and crafts shouldn’t be demanding her husband to do half the chores. Who does she think she is?

But Aoi Asano has always been a strange woman, and so no one really interacts with her. She’s more like a ghost or a myth than a real person, with her long white blonde hair and silver eyes.

(She’s probably the reason why the kids in the neighborhood dare each other to knock on the Asano residence every Halloween, but then again it could be due to the intimidating nature of Mr. Asano or even the rumors about the purple eyed boy who never comes out to play with them.)

Gakushuu is popular in school, but no one really knows him. He’s a genius, a prodigy, and just in general better than the rest of them.

People have been jealous of him before, but they learned quickly not to mess with the demon that goes by the name Gakushuu Asano.

Because that’s what he has to be. Those... _ things _ he can do must be some strange demonic power.

When he was 8, Gakushuu refused to play at recess, always preferring to sit on the sidelines and do worksheets.

One day, a bright eyed boy named Ren—the closest thing to a friend Gakushuu has ever had—drags him into a match of soccer. The upperclassmen have taken over their portion of the playground, and the teachers aren’t doing anything.

“If you can win against us in a match, then we’ll leave.” A bulky boy with mean eyes declares. All the third years look up at the huge 7th years in dismay.

“There’s no way we can win.”

“Yeah, lets just give up.” They sigh.

“Actually, there’s someone who could actually win this for us.” Ren speaks up. 

His gaze turns to Gakushuu.

That day is the day the entire class realizes just how talented Gakushuu is.

He moves so fast, he’s like lightning. His footwork is flawless, and he snaps out orders, leading their team like they’ve been playing together their whole life.

In just 8 minutes, the game is won. 

The 7th years, enraged, all charge for Gakushuu.

For a moment, there’s a look of terror in his eyes, but then it passes.

“Let go of me.” He says, in the coldest tone they’ve ever heard.

All at the same time, the 7th years freeze, releasing Gakushuu from their grip. 

Their eyes are glassy and their jaws are slack, like they’re being controlled.

Brainwashed.

Gakushuu Asano can brainwash people. 

The boy in question simply walks past them like they’re a nuisance, sits back down in his spot under the tree, opens up his binder and continues working on his worksheet. 

After that, no one ever tries to start anything with him again.

The students have learnt their lesson, but the teachers have not. Not yet. 

The next year, Gakushuu and a few of his classmates have a group presentation. He does his part flawlessly, but his group member gets so nervous he pukes and runs out of the door.

Their group gets 80% in the end, because of that one group member.

Gakushuu tries to complain, but the teacher doesn’t listen. This teacher really doesn’t like Gakushuu. Never has.

So he doesn’t change his grade, simply lectures him on not questioning his elders.

Gakushuu goes home with a resigned look in his eyes.

He comes back to school the next day wearing long sleeves, even though it’s the middle of summer.

“Sensei, my father is really upset with me for that grade. Is there any extra credit work I can do to make up for it?” Gakushuu asks quietly, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Stop bothering me, Asano, it’s one grade, you can live with it.” The teacher snaps.

Gakushuu flinches. This man’s voice sounds too much like his father’s when he’s angry.

Not his father. This isn’t his father, he reminds himself. He takes a deep breath.

“Please, let me do extra credit.” His voice comes out strong and firm, with that touch of coldness that seems to resonate from deep inside his bones.

His teacher’s eyes go empty and his posture slumps. Like a puppet, responding to it’s master.

“Of course, Asano, let me find you an extra credit assignment right away.” His teacher smiles at him.

Gakushuu is left with a strange feeling in his stomach and an extra worksheet. Something about that just felt so wrong, but it was necessary, he tries to justify.

He doesn’t know what his strange ability is, but he can't let anyone know.

Especially his father. He’s just certain that if his father knew he could do this, he’d be disappointed in Gakushuu for not being better at it than he is right now. So Gakushuu won’t tell him until after he’s perfected this supernatural ability.

He’ll master it, and then his father would finally be impressed.

Sadly, reality is far crueler.

Gakushuu tries to get his ability to work, but it won’t listen. In the end, the only time his ability works is when he’s absolutely terrified.

One day he’s struggling with a math problem he knows he shouldn’t be struggling with. His father taught him how to do it last night, but he doesn’t get it, and his father’s going to be mad at him, and he’s going to hit him—

His fingers start to tremble and his breath quickens.

In the midst of his panic, the numbers on his worksheet realign, leaving him with the steps to the solution.

So Gakushuu figures his power is broken. If he needs to feel so horribly anxious for his power to work, then it must not be working right.

After all, he doesn’t want to feel that way. He hates feeling so afraid, because fear is weakness, anxiety is something he isn’t supposed to feel.

So Gakushuu resigns himself to the fact that his power is broken, and shuts down all his dreams of power and magic. He should just be focusing on his studies anyways.

————-

Gakushuu awakens on his 11th birthday not particularly excited. His mother isn’t home, she never really liked him much anyways. She prefers her paintings to her own son. Can’t really blame her. Most days, Gakushuu prefers paintings to his parents too.

His father is waiting for him at breakfast, and simply says, “You’re 11 now. I expect greater maturity and self discipline as you are getting older.”

“Yes father.” Gakushuu says, monotonously. He pokes at his eggs. He doesn’t have much of an appetite at the moment. He wishes he gets to have a birthday cake like all the other kids do, but his father doesn’t see the point in them—too unhealthy, he says—so Gakushu doesn’t get cake on his birthday.

“You know, when I was 11, I had learnt 7 languages. You only know how many? 5?”

Gakushuu’s ears turn pink, “Four.” 

Gakushuu knows the man knows that Gakushuu only knows four languages, but he’s doing this on person to shame him.

His father continues talking about how Gakushuu is falling behind, failing to meet his standards, how he’ll end up as nothing more than a corporate slave at this rate.

Gakushuu’s fist tightens around his fork.

“I’ll pick up German this year.” He says at last, partially knowing this is what his father wanted anyways. He always shames Gakushuu into learning more and being better.

It’s painful, cruel, but it works.

There’s a knock on the door.

A man in blue robes, a white beard, and buckled high heeled boots steps in.

Is this some sort of a joke?

“Hello, is this the Asano residence? I’m here to invite your son to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

What. In. The. World.

————————-

The bearded man introduces himself as Headmaster Dumbledore, and uses so many new words that Gakushuu starts to question if he’s not as fluent in English as he thought he was.

His father seems to be thinking the same thing.

“Hold on. What is a muggleborn? And Magic? What are you talking about?”

Dumbledore smiles, and then turns to look Gakushuu in the eyes. 

But whatever he sees in those violet eyes makes his smile falter a bit.

Then Dumbledore pulls out a stick—wand?—and taps it on the refrigerator. All of a sudden, ingredients are being flying out of the refrigerator, the oven is being magically turned on, and in the span of 30 seconds, a strawberry birthday cake with whipped frosting and eleven candles is presented in front of him.

Gakushuu’s eyes are wide at the visible display of magic. His father looks like he’s in shock.

“Happy birthday, young Mr. Asano. I hope that demonstration was satisfactory.” Dumbledore says, his smile towards Gakushuu’s father turning a bit cold.

It takes a few more minutes of explanation for Gakushuu’s father to truly believe what’s going on, and for Dumbledore to talk about his options for magical schooling.

“Hogwarts seems to have decided that you are eligible at our school because of your great magical potential as well as your fluency in English.” Dumbledore explains, “You’d be taking a Floo from here to Scotland, where you would board throughout the school year.”

“I’m not quite certain about sending my son halfway across the world for some sort of magic school. Will he be prepared for the A levels? Or the SAT’s? All the career opportunities of the world will be closed to him if he gives up proper education to run around in your cult doing magic tricks. And speaking of that, are you sure he even has magic to begin with? I’ve never seen him do anything strange.”

“Perhaps that’s because you don’t spend enough time with your son to notice anything going on in his life?” Dumbledore says, mildly.

Gakushuu’s father’s eyes flash with irritation.

Gakushuu looks away, unable to meet his father’s eyes all of a sudden.

“I think my father’s right, Professor Dumbledore. I think my magic’s broken. It only works when I’m afraid.” Gakushuu says, gloomily.

Professor Dumbledore laughs.

Gakushuu looks up, angered.

“Mr. Asano, your magic isn’t broken.”

Gakushuu didn’t realize how much he longed to hear those words until Dumbledore tells them to him. 

“You can’t cast proper magic without a wand. What you’ve been noticing is accidental magic. It’s caused by emotions.” Dumbledore goes on to explain, “I’ll be taking you shopping soon to get you your wand.”

“Hold up. You can’t just decide that. I’m his legal guardian, the decision goes to me.” His father stands up. Dumbledore looks at him calmly.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that, Mr. Asano. In the eyes of the ministry of magic, you are a muggle. Meaning, you have no rights in our law. If your son wishes to become a wizard, you have no way of holding him back.” Dumbledore looks at Gakushuu, “I will not force you into this, so think long and hard before you answer. Do you want to go to Hogwarts, Mr. Asano?”

Gakushuu stares down at the strawberry cake, the first cake he’s gotten for his birthday in a long, long time. 

Ever since that student killed himself, his father hasn’t been the same. Maybe before, there were times when he got cake on his birthday. Times where he was loved, cared for. Before his mother started fleeing from the house, before Gakushuu had to start wearing long sleeves to cover the bruises from his father’s punishments.

And sometimes, Gakushuu can convince himself that if he’s better, if he’s stronger and smarter, his father will go back to how he used to be. He’ll go back to loving him.

But now, faced with an opportunity to get away from his father, to be free, make something of himself…

It’s a painful decision, but he knows what he has to do. 

Freeing himself of his father’s chains forever. 

“Yes, I would like to go to Hogwarts.”


End file.
